Deux chemins
by Siragon
Summary: Luffy est un jeune garçon partit en mer pour devenir le Roi des pirates. Mais une rencontre va chambouler sa quête du plus grand des titres. Naruto va croiser sa route. Deux chemins vont se rejoindre. Une amitié va naitre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Deux chemins, deux garçons unis par un même rêve démesuré.
1. 1 Rencontre

Pour ma première fanfic, j'ai voulu faire un crossover Naruto-One piece. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Mais, s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents.

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

C'était une belle journée sur le Vogue Merry. Le soleil brillait de mille feux. Nami essayait de trouver le calme dans sa cabine pour dessiner une carte d'East Blue. Sur le pont, Zoro dormait depuis cinq heures après s'être levé à l'aube pour s'entrainer au maniement du sabre. Luffy et Ussop s'extasiaient sur une île au loin, ce qui permit à ce dernier de raconter à son capitaine une histoire montée de toutes pièces relatant ses incroyables exploits de guerrier. Sanji, pour sa part, concoctait amoureusement un cocktail de fruits exotiques pour sa Nami chérie tout en montant la garde devant le frigo pour qu'un certain individu au chapeau de paille ne puisse pas le dévaliser. Encore. Bref, c'était une journée tout à fait ordinaire sur le Vogue Merry. Mais un incident allait profondément troubler ce calme.

Luffy écoutait toujours Ussop quand il vit quelque chose flottant à une dizaine de mètres du bateau.

- … et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai crié à cette bande de monstres marins : ''Il ne fallait pas vous attaquer à moi ! Savez-vous comment je m'appelle ? Les gens me surnomment le Grand capitaine Uss…

- Hé, Ussop ! C'est un baril que je vois là ?

- …op !'' ! Hein ? Tu me parlais ? Un baril ? Ah, oui, je le vois. On le repêche ?

- Evidemment, tu crois quoi ?

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait. Luffy étira son bras, attrapa le baril et le ramena sur le Merry. Non sans frapper accidentellement Zoro (''Quoi ? Déjà le matin ?'') avec ledit baril.

- Bon, comment on l'ouvre ?

- Ben je dois avoir un pied-de-biche dans ma trousse, répondit Ussop. Attend, je vais le chercher.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquer vous deux ? Un baril ? Vous avez trouvé de la gnôle ?

- 'Sais pas, mais il est pas léger, donc il est pas vide.

- Bizarre, il sonne creux pourtant.

- Attendez, j'arrive. J'ai trouvé mon pied-de-biche, on peut l'ouvrir.

- T'es sûr que t'arriveras à l'ouvrir ? On peut le faire tu sais.

- Non, ça ira. Dois-je vous rappeler qui je suis ? Je suis le Grand capitaine Ussop ! J'ai plus de 8000 hommes sous mon commandement, je fais fuir les monstres marins d'un simple rega…

- On l'ouvre ou on attend qu'il ait finit son speech ?

- Il peut en avoir pour un moment comme ça. On l'ouvre.

- … Les Grands Corsaires eux-mêmes fuient devant moi, hé ! pourquoi vous l'avez ouvert ?

- Parce que tu pouvais continuer à parler dans le vide pendant des heures.

- Parce que si ç'avait été de la gnôle, on aurait pu la boire sans toi. Dommage, c'en est pas.

- Y'a quoi dedans alors ?

- Un type habillé en orange qui pieute.

- On le réveille ?

- Je vais chercher un seau d'eau, dit Ussop en s'en allant.

Dans les cuisines, il tomba sur Sanji, toujours à son cocktail.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ? Vous en faites un boucan. Si vous dérangez Nami chérie, je vous jure que vous vous n'en sortirez pas vivant !

- Non, c'est pas ça ! On a trouvé un tonneau avec quelqu'un dedans. Comme il dort, je suis venu chercher un seau d'eau glacée pour le réveiller.

- Plus besoin, cria Zoro depuis l'extérieur. Quelque chose l'a réveillé.

- Quoi ?

- 'Sais pas… mais en tous cas il est bien réveillé !

L'inconnu se leva, sortit du baril et se dirigea vers les cuisines, comme en transe. Il passa devant Sanji et Ussop sans même les voir et s'arrêta face à une armoire qu'il ouvrit. Il trouva une boite et la sortit.

- Oui, c'est bien ça, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il ouvrit la boite qui contenait… trois bols de ramen au miso (avec des baguettes) ! L'inconnu en sortit un, se frotta les mains et s'écria :

- C'EST PARTI POUR LE FESTIN !

Sur ces mots, il plongea ses baguettes dans le bol et commença à s'empiffrer. Derrière, Ussop et Sanji étaient abasourdis.

- D'où viennent ces bols, Sanji ?

- C'était votre repas de midi… J'avais vu que les nouilles étaient périmées depuis trois jours donc je vous les ai préparées… C'aurait été bête de les jeter… J'aime pas le gaspillage. Les bols étaient prêts depuis deux heures et je les avais planqués pour pas que Luffy les trouve. C'est dingue ! Cet inconnu les a trouvés alors que même notre morfal de capitaine n'y avait vu que du feu ! Mais qui est-il ?

- Ouais, t'as raison… Attends deux secondes ! Tu voulais nous faire manger des nouilles périmées depuis trois jours ? Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?

- Mais on s'en fiche tant que c'est bon, dit Luffy en arrivant. Mais, minute… C'est MON repas qu'il est en train de manger ?

- Heu oui… risqua Ussop d'une petite voix.

- 'VAIS M'LE FAIRE !

Luffy fonça sur l'inconnu, toujours en train de manger ses ramen, étira son bras et le frappa dans le ventre. Sauf qu'il se transforma en un gros morceau de bois, qui explosa au passage.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Il est où ? 'Vais m'le faire, vous allez voir ! Il va regretter de s'en être pris à mon repas !

- Hé alors, c'est quoi ça de déranger les gens en plein repas, 'ttebayo ?

La voix venait de l'extérieur. Luffy, Sanji et Ussop sortirent, regardèrent sur le pont, remarquèrent au passage que Zoro n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se rendormir… mais ne virent rien d'autre.

- En haut, leur dit la voix.

Ils levèrent les yeux et découvrirent avec étonnement l'inconnu, debout sur le mât… mais à l'horizontale, comme s'il marchait sur le sol !

- SUGEEEEEEE ! Comment tu fais ça, je veux le faire aussi, dis-moi ! Et puis, je veux que tu fasses partie de mon équipage !

- Une minute Luffy, calme-toi, dit Sanji. Toi, là-haut. Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu sur notre navire ? Et comment tu fais pour tenir comme ça sur notre mât ?

- Pour le mât ? C'est facile, vous savez, répondit l'inconnu. Je suis un ninja, mais également un pirate. Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki. Et je vais devenir le Roi des pirates !

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus et si vous avez aimé, si vous voulez voir un personnage en particulier apparaitre, si vous voulez poser une question ou même si vous voulez simplement donner votre avis, ce serait sympa de laisser une petite review. Message à une certaine personne (elle se reconnaitra) : n'oublie pas de faire ce que tu sais ou sinon… tu sais ce qui arrivera…


	2. 2 Naruto

Voici venir le deuxième chapitre de ce crossover. Un alléchant plat de révélations accompagné d'amitié naissante, le tout délicatement saupoudré d'effroi. Bon appétit !

Chapitre 2 : Naruto

- QUOI ? N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Luffy. Le Roi des pirates, ce sera MOI ! Et personne d'autre ! Attends un peu que je t'attrape ! Gomu Gomu noooo…

- Holà ! Calme-toi Luffy ! intervint Sanji. On ne sait rien de lui ! Et puis, tu as bien vu que ton attaque ne lui a rien fait tout à l'heure ! Attaquer à l'aveuglette, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire envoyer au tapis. Calme-toi, je vais essayer de parler avec lui. Hé, Naruto, c'est bien ça ? Descends un peu. On aimerait te parler.

- Ca marche.

Et Naruto descendit du mât, aussi facilement que s'il marchait sur le sol. Il n'avait pas encore touché le sol que la porte de la cabine du Merry s'ouvrait à la volée, libérant une Nami folle de rage.

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS FINI DE FAIRE DU BRUIT, OUI ? IL Y EN A QUI ESSAYENT DE DESSINER UNE CARTE ICI ! ALORS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE CRIER ET LAISSER MOI TRAVAILLER TRANQUILLE !

Sur ces mots, la porte se referma en claquant, faisant tituber Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas fini de descendre de son perchoir. Au passage, il remarqua Sanji en extase devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait la navigatrice. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit.

- Alors, tu voulais me parler ? demanda-t-il en touchant le sol.

- Oui, répondit le cuistot en se retournant. Alors tout d'abord, tu vas m'expliqu…WAOUW ! MAIS QUELLE BEAUTE ! s'exclama-t-il devant… une magnifique jeune femme nue entourée par des lambeaux de fumée se trouvant à la place de Naruto, qui avait disparu. Mmh… Je voulais dire : qui êtes-vous ma belle ? Voudriez-vous une tasse de thé ?

- Ha ha ha, je savais que ça marcherait ! T'es qu'un gros pervers, en fait ! rigola la blonde.

Un nuage de fumée apparut, laissant apparaitre un Naruto plié en deux. Sanji vit rouge. Il frappa le ninja d'un coup de pied de la jambe droite, l'envoyant voler par-dessus la rambarde du bateau. Pendant ce temps, Luffy et Ussop étaient morts de rire.

- Hahaha, comme il t'a eu ! T'es trop nul Sanji !

- Ouais, ça c'est bien vrai Luff… HEIN ? MAIS IL EST EN TRAIN DE MARCHER SUR L'EAU ! C'EST UN MONSTRE ! HAAAAAA !

- C'est bon, calmez-vous, 'ttebayo, dit un Naruto trempé effectivement debout sur la mer. C'est trois fois rien de marcher sur l'eau, il suffit de savoir maitriser son chakra et c'est tout.

- Son quoi ? s'exclamèrent Luffy, Sanji et Ussop d'une même voix.

- Ben, son chakra. L'énergie qui permet de faire des jutsus.

Les trois pirates le regardèrent comme s'il venait de dire que les hippopotames savaient voler.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

- Je sais pas mais il est tordant et il connait plein de trucs géniaux on dirait. Je veux qu'il rejoigne l'équipage. Hé, toi, tu m'entends ? Je veux que tu…

- MAIS TAIS-TOI UN PEU ! crièrent Sanji et Ussop en l'assommant. On le connait depuis 2 minutes, on a voulu le tuer trois fois et toi tu veux qu'il rejoigne l'équipage ?

- Ben ouais ! répondit Luffy avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. En plus, il peut marcher sur l'eau. Je sais pas ce que c'est son histoire de chakra mais s'il peut m'apprendre, j'accepte !

- Dites, vous avez fini de parler entre vous ? C'est pas que je me sens exclu mais…

- J'étais en train de leur dire que je voulais que tu rejoignes mon équipage ! J'suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser ! dit Luffy, toujours souriant.

- Mmmh… C'est sympa, mais non merci ! Je veux bien voyager un peu avec vous mais moi aussi je vais avoir mon propre équipage. Et puis… nous sommes rivaux ! Il ne pourra y avoir qu'un seul Roi des pirates. Et ce sera moi !

- Ho, l'imbécile, dit Sanji.

- Il tient pas à la vie, on dirait, renchérit Ussop.

Mais, contre toute attente, Luffy éclata de rire.

- Hahaha, t'as raison. Il ne pourra y avoir qu'un seul Roi des pirates. Sauf que ce sera pas toi. Ce sera moi ! Allez, viens, on va manger.

- … Ok.

- QUOI, C'EST TOUT ? crièrent Ussop et Sanji.

Mais les deux nouveaux amis ne les entendirent pas. Ils étaient trop occupés à dévaliser les réserves de nourriture du Merry. Sanji courut dans la cuisine, avisa la situation, assomma Naruto d'un coup de pied bien senti, immobilisa Luffy pendant qu'Ussop le ligotait, et finalement, ligota les deux goinfres au mât pour qu'ils laissent le diner tranquille.

Quelques heures plus tard, le cuistot vint les détacher.

- Le repas est servi. Venez, tout le monde vous attends.

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que Luffy était déjà à sa place, couverts en main en train de crier des trucs du genre '' J'ai faim !'', '' Alors, elle arrive la bouffe ?'' ou encore '' 'Vais m'empiffrer !''. Naruto, lui, était toujours assommé.

- Allez, réveille-toi. Tout le monde t'attend. Et puis il faut encore que tu te présente à Nami chérie et à l'escrimeur de seconde zone.

- Ok. Mais, j'ai une question de la plus haute importance.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- C'est des ramens qu'on mange ?

- VA T'ASSEOIR ET TU LE SAURAS ! Je commence à croire que tu n'es pas mieux que notre capitaine.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Sanji avait à peine fini sa phrase que le jeune ninja avait rejoint le capitaine à table et criait avec lui. A son plus grand bonheur, le repas était exclusivement constitué de ramens qu'il s'empressa de dévorer. Nami, se demandant d'où sortait ce deuxième gouffre financier alimentaire, demanda :

- C'est qui, lui ?

- Naruto Uzumaki, répondit Sanji. Il dit que c'est un ninja.

- Un ninja ? J'en avais jamais vu avant. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à le croire. J'ai toujours entendu dire que les ninjas étaient des personnes discrètes. Juste le genre de personnes qu'il faut pour voler un trésor. Alors que lui… Regarde-le, on pourrait croire que c'est le frère de Luffy, vu son caractère. C'est pas du tout l'image que j'ai d'un ninja.

- Et pourtant, répondit Naruto. Je suis un ninja, un vrai ! Et je suis très fort !

- Si tu es un ninja, prouve-le, dit la navigatrice.

- Heu, Nami, intervint Ussop. On l'a vi marcher sur l'eau, tout à l'heure.

- Et il a pris l'apparence d'une fille nue, ce qui a rendu Sanji dingue, renchérit Luffy.

- Sans oublier qu'il a marché sur le mât.

- Ho, c'est bon vous deux ! Fermez-la un peu !

- Pourtant ils ont raison, Nami.

- NON ! Je le croirai quand je le verrai !

Pendant ce temps, Naruto s'était levé.

- Tu veux une preuve ? La voilà !

Il croisa deux doigts de chaque main devant sa poitrine.

_Ninpo - Kagebunshin no jutsu_

Brusquement, trois nuages de fumée se répandirent dans la salle. Quand la fumée se dissipa, les pirates n'en crurent pas leurs yeux, sauf Zoro qui était trop occupé à boire. Il n'y avait plus un Naruto, mais bien quatre !

- SUGEEE ! Il s'est cloné ! Apprends-moi ! Je veux savoir faire des clones aussi !

- Incroyable !

- C'est dingue !

- Alors, convaincue ?

- Mouais, enfin. Changeons de sujet, on ne te connait pas et, visiblement, tu vas passer quelques jours avec nous. J'aimerais connaitre ton histoire.

Brusquement, tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers Naruto.

- Oui, c'est vrai. D'accord. Alors, avant tout, je suis orphelin. J'ai grandi seul jusqu'à mes treize ans dans un village appelé Konoha.

- Konoha ?

- Oui. Là-bas, tout le monde est ninja. Il y a même une académie.

- Quoi ? Une académie de ninja ?

- Absolument. C'est là qu'on apprend les notions fondamentales comme la maitrise du chakra et les techniques de base. Heu… Où j'en étais ? Ah oui ! J'ai grandi seul. Tout le village me rejetait. J'étais vu comme une sorte de monstre.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est quelque chose que je n'aime pas raconter. Mais je sens que je peux vous faire confiance. Vous n'êtes pas des imbéciles qui jugent les gens sans les connaitre.

- Bon, alors, ça vient ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot.

Naruto inspira à fond et lâcha :

- Il y a seize ans, le jour de ma naissance, un démon a dévasté Konoha. Son nom est Kyubi, le démon-renard à neuf queues. Il est d'une puissance incommensurable. Mais un homme a réussi à le stopper. Il s'agit du Yondaime Hokage, le chef de Konoha à l'époque. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour sceller ce démon.

Il se tut pendant quelques instants et observa les visages des pirates se teinter d'horreur en comprenant où il voulait en venir (sauf Luffy qui ne comprenait rien).

- Il l'a scellé dans un enfant qui venait de naitre. En faisant cela, il a fait de la vie de ce bébé innocent un enfer. Tout le village l'a toujours détesté, ne voyant pas de différence entre l'enfant et le monstre à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. (Naruto fit une autre pause) Je vois que vous avez tous compris. Ce bébé, c'était moi.

Un silence de mort accueillit cette déclaration. Tout le monde regardait Naruto avec une expression d'effroi sur le visage. Encore une fois, seul Luffy était impassible.

- Heureusement pour moi, il y a trois ans, un homme est revenu à Konoha. C'est homme était le maitre du Yondaime Hokage. Son nom est Jiraya. Lui savait que je n'étais pas un monstre. Il m'a accueilli alors que tout le monde me rejetait. Il m'a consolé alors que tout le monde me toisait de mépris. Il m'a donné de l'amour alors que tout ce que je recevais, c'était de la haine. A son contact, je me suis épanoui. En le voyant, lui, le légendaire Sennin si respectable s'occuper de moi, le diabolique et méprisable monstre à neuf queues, les gens ont commencé à s'adoucir. Depuis tout petit, j'avais bataillé pour que tout le monde reconnaisse ma valeur. Grâce à mon vieil Ero-Sennin, les gens ont ouverts les yeux et l'ont compris. Ils m'ont enfin accepté. Mais pas tous. C'est pour ça que je deviendrai le Roi des pirates ! Pour que le monde entier soit obligé de reconnaitre ma valeur !

Un silence accueillit ces paroles. Puis, Sanji se risqua à prendre la parole.

- Et ton Ero-machin, là. Il ne t'a pas accompagné ?

- Non. Il y a deux mois, il est reparti de Konoha. Pour une affaire urgente, il disait. Mais je le connais. S'il est parti, c'est soit pour espionner Orochimaru –ce qui est une occupation honorable–, soit pour draguer, mater des filles et écrire ses romans douteux –ce qui est tout de suite moins honorable. D'ailleurs, c'est avant de partir qu'il m'a parlé des pirates pour la première fois. Si je veux devenir le Roi des pirates, c'est aussi pour qu'il puisse être fier de son disciple. C'est pour ça que rien ne m'arrêtera ! Jamais !

- … D'accooooord, mais sinon, c'est qui Orochimaru ?

- Hein ? Ce sale serpent ? C'est un vieil ami à Jiraya. Ils étaient dans la même équipe –oui parce que les ninjas sont répartis en équipe– mais il a pèté un câble et maintenant il veut détruire Konoha. Une longue histoire. Donc, je disais que l'Ero-Sennin est parti. Alors, j'ai décidé de partir aussi. J'ai pris une barque et des ramens. Mais je me suis retrouvé rapidement face à un tourbillon. Du coup, j'ai du jeter les ramens par-dessus bord –snif–, récupérer le tonneau et j'ai marché dans une autre direction que le tourbillon en le portant. Quand je suis arrivé à court de chakra, il n'y avait aucune île en vue, donc je suis rentré dans mon tonneau et je me suis endormi. Et me voila !

- Hé ben. Quelle histoire, dit Ussop en omettant délibérément de rappeler le passage du monstre.

- C'est marrant, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, cette histoire de tonneau et de tourbillon, ajouta Zoro.

Tout les regards de l'équipage se tournèrent vers Luffy, en train de se curer le nez.

- Mais pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? Y'a une crotte de nez qui pend ?

- … Laisse tomber… dit Nami en soupirant.

- Par contre, j'ai quelque chose à dire, repris le capitaine. Je veux me battre contre toi ! dit-il en pointant son doigt vers Naruto.

Encore une fois, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous encourage à laisser une trace de votre passage ou même (encore mieux !) de laisser des idées de personnage que vous aimeriez voir apparaitre, d'événements que vous voudriez voir,… Les idées ne viennent pas encore du ciel (quoique, chez un ami, elles viennent des toilettes). Sur ce, à une prochaine fois (et désolé pour l'attente…) !


	3. 3 Naruto vs Luffy

Voici venir le troisième chapitre de ma fic. J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. En tout cas, profitez bien de ce chapitre!

Chapitre 3 : Naruto versus Luffy

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, ça va pas Luffy ? Qu'est-ce qui te passe encore par la tête ? Tu peux pas décider de te battre contre quelqu'un, comme ça, sur un coup de tête (enfin, sauf si c'est un salaud comme Gros-pif, Kuro ou Arlong)!

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Nami ne sut quoi répondre.

- Il dit vouloir devenir le Roi des pirates, lui aussi. Je veux voir à quel point il est fort.

- Mais…

- Tais-toi, Nami, intervint Zoro. Tu sais bien que quand il est comme ça, on ne peut pas le raisonner.

- Mais, et toi, Naruto ? Ne me dit pas que tu acceptes ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Selon moi, on ne comprend jamais vraiment quelqu'un si on ne s'est pas déjà contre lui. Et puis, moi aussi je veux me mesurer à lui.

- Alors, c'est décidé ! beugla Luffy. Approche !

- Minute ! STOOOP !

Nami les avait tous les deux frappé violemment.

- Ok, vous allez vous battre, mais pas sur le Merry ! Donc pas tout de suite.

Naruto et Luffy tirèrent une tête jusque par terre. Ils avaient l'air tellement tristes et déçus que Nami ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

- …Mais dès qu'on trouvera un endroit où vous pourrez, il n'y aura plus aucun problème. Vous pourrez vous en donner à cœur joie.

- Ouais ! On va se battre ! On va se battre ! chantèrent les deux amis en chœur.

La navigatrice soupira.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme erreur.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu le choix.

- Oui, mais je n'ai même pas envie d'imaginer comment on va les retrouver après leur bagarre. Imaginez un peu s'ils sont de la même force !

- C'est sur, ils n'en sortiront pas indemne, dit Ussop.

- Surtout s'ils y vont à fond, ajouta Sanji.

- Et qu'ils ont la même volonté de ne jamais abandonner, renchérit Zoro.

- Mais c'est pas grave vu que tu seras là pour les soigner, dirent en chœur les trois garçons.

- Doucement, répondit Nami. Mes connaissances en médecine sont on ne peut plus sommaires. Si un des deux se blesse gravement, je ne pourrais pratiquer que les premiers soins.

Sur ces paroles, chacun retourna à ses occupations premières.

Le lendemain, en début de matinée, apparut un îlot rocheux de quelques centaines de mètres carrés entouré de récifs.

- Hé, Nami ! Regarde là ! C'est parfait ! On accoste ! cria un Luffy transporté de joie.

- Si tu y tiens tant, soupira la navigatrice.

Elle manœuvra le Merry pour s'approcher de l'îlot. Une fois à une vingtaine de mètres, l'ancre fut jetée. Luffy, ne tenant plus en place, sauta depuis le nid-de-pie et se réceptionna sur un rocher pendant que Naruto, plus calme, marchait vers le lieu de la confrontation.

Sur le bateau, l'équipage s'était rassemblé sur le pont pour assister au choc. Cependant, une personne manquait à l'appel.

- Mais où est Ussop ? demanda Sanji.

- Sûrement parti se planquer pour éviter les dégâts collatéraux qui ne manqueront pas d'arriver, avança Zoro.

- C'est pas impossible.

- C'est même probable.

- Ho, regardez ! Ils vont commencer.

Sur leur îlot, Luffy et Naruto s'étaient mis en garde. Ils ne bougeaient pas et se jaugeaient du regard, évaluant la force adverse et se demandant qui allait lancer l'offensive, comment, par où…

- Prêt ?

- C'est quand tu veux.

Brusquement, une voix monta de la cale du Vogue Merry :

- Que le combat opposant Monkey D. Luffy et Uzumaki Naruto commence !

Un coup de canon ponctua la fin de la phrase d'une détonation assourdissante.

- Alors, c'était là que tu te cachais, Ussop ?

- Ben oui, j'ai pas envie de me choper un coup perdu ! répondit-il depuis la cale. Vous connaissez la puissance de Luffy, quand même ! Il éclate la roche à mains nues ! Et je ne serais pas étonné que son adversaire ait des tours en réserve qu'il ne nous aurait pas montrés ! Donc, je me planque. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille de faire la même chose. Je sais pas vous, MAIS MOI J'AIME CA, LA VIE !

_Il n'a pas tort_ se dit Nami. _Je ferais bien de me mettre à couvert, moi aussi._

- Dit Ussop ! Je peux te rejoindre en bas ?

- Hein ? Heu, oui, bien sûr.

Sur l'îlot, la tension était à son comble. Les deux adversaires ne faisaient pas un seul mouvement et continuaient à s'observer.

Puis, brusquement, ils s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement l'un vers l'autre. Luffy étira son bras droit et frappa vers le ninja qui esquiva d'une roulade puis continua sa course, sans manifester d'étonnement devant l'élasticité de son adversaire. Celui-ci s'arrêta et sauta en l'air. Il inspira un grand coup avant de crier un nom de technique. Il frappa tellement vite et tellement de fois qu'on aurait qu'il lui était soudainement poussé des dizaines de bras supplémentaires. Naruto courut dans tous les sens pour éviter les coups mais il en reçut un en plein torse. Il fut propulsé dix mètres plus loin et percuta un rocher. Luffy atterrit et releva la tête juste à temps pour voir son rival exploser en un nuage de fumée. _Qu'est-ce que… un clone ?_

Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir foncer sur lui cinq Naruto. Le premier lui mit un coup de poing en plein visage.

_U !_

Trois autres arrivèrent à sa gauche, sa droite et derrière lui. Chacun d'entre eux lui asséna un coup de pied destiné à l'envoyer vers le haut.

_Zu !_

_Ma !_

_Ki !_

Pendant ce temps, le Naruto original prit appui sur le dos du premier clone, fit un saut périlleux de façon à se retrouver juste au-dessus du pirate et acheva son acrobatie avec un coup de pied phénoménal qui renvoya Luffy violemment sur le sol.

_Naruto-rendan – Naruto-furie !_

Les clones explosèrent, ne laissant plus que le vrai, en train de regarder son adversaire se relever comme si de rien n'était.

- Je vois, dit Naruto. Comme je le pensais, tu es doté des pouvoirs d'un Akuma no mi, un Fruit du démon. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- J'ai les pouvoirs du Gomu gomu no mi, le fruit du Gum gum. Je suis un homme élastique, ajouta-t-il en tirant sur ses joues pour faire une grimace afin d'illustrer ses propos. Mes membres s'allongent et tes coups ne me font rien.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, il va me falloir une autre stratégie.

Naruto sauta en arrière, fit quelques signes avec ses mains, comme quand il créait des clones d'ombre, et cria :

_Futon – Kaze Shuriken – Les shurikens de vent !_

Luffy ne vit rien venir, mais il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver. Il sauta sur sa droite, ne sachant pas trop à quoi il devait s'attendre. Il sentit un souffle d'air suivi d'une sensation de douleur dans son bras. Quand il y jeta un œil, il vit avec stupéfaction qu'il y avait désormais une entaille longue des plusieurs dizaines de centimètres le long de son bras. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, puis se rappela la présence de son adversaire. Trop tard.

_Futon – Gufu rappa – La tornade du chaos !_

Un tourbillon d'air partit des mains de Naruto et alla frapper Luffy en plein torse. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas en vacillant, et la gueule du loup se referma. Un clone d'ombre l'attrapa et lança :

_Fuinjutsu – Shitai no sashistukae – L'entrave corporelle !_

Brusquement, Luffy ne put plus bouger ses jambes. Il vit alors Naruto foncer sur lui avec un orbe étrange en main. _C'est pas bon ! Je ne sais pas à quoi sert cette technique, mais si je n'arrive pas à bouger très vite, je vais passer à la casserole !_

- Et maintenant, le coup final !

Le ninja arriva juste devant son adversaire, tendit le bras et porta son coup.

_Ninpo – Rasengan – L'orbe tourbillonnant !_

Le Rasengan déchiqueta la chemise de Luffy ainsi que sa peau et il explosa, emportant avec lui le capitaine pirate qui alla percuter une roche sortant du sol avant de s'écrouler.

Naruto le regarda par terre, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

- Tu t'es bien battu. Mais le combat est terminé.

Luffy regarda la main tendue par son ami.

Sur le pont du bateau, Zoro et Sanji regardaient la scène, l'un les bras croisés, l'autre cigarette en bouche. Ils avaient l'air de regarder la scène avec la plus grande indifférence possible. Ils auraient montré plus d'émotions s'ils avaient regardé passer un nuage.

A contrario, dans la cale du Merry, Ussop et Nami étaient au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ils ne tenaient tout simplement plus en place.

- Tu as vu comme moi ? Luffy a vraiment perdu ?

- Oui, c'est dingue ! Et Naruto n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir tout montré en plus ! Si on m'avait un jour dit que Luffy se ferait battre si facilement, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

- C'est pas possible ! rajouta Ussop, décidant de tout nier en bloc. C'est un mauvais rêve ! Oui ! C'est ça ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ! Je vais me réveiller et rien de tout cela ne se sera pass…

- Un peu de silence, en bas ! Regardez le combat au lieu de gueuler !

- Mais le combat est fini !

- Non. Si vous le pensez vraiment, vous connaissez très mal notre capitaine. Vous devriez savoir qu'il ne connait pas le mot ''renoncer''.

- Hein ?

Sur l'île, Luffy regardait toujours la main.

- C'était un beau combat, oui, tu as raison. Mais par contre, tu te trompes sur une chose. Il n'est pas terminé.

Tout en disant cela, le pirate se relevait. Il se remit en garde et fixa son adversaire droit dans les yeux.

- Il ne fait que commencer !

- … Je vois. Nous sommes de la même trempe, toi et moi, à ce que je vois. Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas abandonner. Tant mieux. J'aime cette mentalité, répondit le ninja en se remettant en garde également.

- Prêt ?

- Plus que jamais ! Et toi ?

- Encore plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer !

Naruto lança l'offensive. Cette fois, pas de round d'observation. Il créa une dizaine de clones et tous les Naruto, le vrai y compris, sur Luffy. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner et porta un coup de pied en allongeant sa jambe qui les balaya tous en même temps et envoya bouler l'original.

Il eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'un autre coup fusa vers son visage. Il l'esquiva au dernier moment en s'accroupissant en-dessous du bras de son adversaire, lequel l'abattit sur le sol. Naruto s'échappa un poil trop tard et reçut le choc sur sa jambe, ce qui le fit s'écrouler au sol.

Profitant de l'ouverture, Luffy se projeta en l'air

_Gomu gomu no gatling gun !_

Une pluie de coups de poings s'abattit sur le ninja qui tenta d'esquiver tant bien que mal. Quand elle cessa, il se remit debout une nouvelle fois, mais Luffy ne lui laissa aucun répit. Il fonça sur lui en laissant ses mains sur place. Il arriva devant Naruto.

_Gomu gomu no bazooka !_

Ses mains revinrent en un éclair, frappèrent son adversaire avec une puissance phénoménale et l'éjectèrent sur un rocher qui explosa à l'impact ! Une pluie de gravats tomba sur les deux amis. Luffy regarda Naruto étendu au sol. Il s'approcha et ce fut lui qui, cette fois, tendit la main.

- Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir… avec une attaque de ce niveau ? Franchement… tu me déçois !

Le ninja prit appui sur ses mains et se releva péniblement.

- Je te l'ai dit, non ? Toi et moi, on est pareils. On ne sait pas abandonner. Alors, recule et met toi en garde ! Le combat… N'EST PAS FINI !

- Peut-être, mais cette attaque sera la dernière !

Les deux adversaires étaient tous deux mal en point. Leurs blessures étaient importantes et laisseraient des séquelles si elles n'étaient pas soignées. Mais ils tenaient bon. Par respect l'un envers l'autre. Ils avaient commencé ce combat, et ils allaient le finir !

Naruto fit deux clones. L'un commença à créer une énorme boule de chakra portée par l'autre et l'original. De son côté, Luffy gonfla son corps et se tordit horizontalement.

Dans la cale du Merry, Ussop et Nami regardaient la scène avec effroi. Les deux techniques avaient l'air toutes les deux extrêmement puissantes. S'ils se frappaient mutuellement avec ça, ils n'en ressortiraient pas indemnes. Ils seraient gravement blessés et les maigres capacités médicinales de Nami ne seraient pas d'un grand secours.

Les deux adversaires s'élancèrent au même instant. Naruto et son clone commencèrent à courir et Luffy relâcha tout l'air qu'il contenait, ce qui le propulsa en tournoyant vers l'avant.

_Ninpo…_

_Gomu gomu nooo…_

Leurs attaques étaient sur le point d'être lancées.

_Ôdama…_

_Sto…_

Naruto et Luffy furent tous deux stoppés respectivement par Zoro et Sanji.

- Ouf ! Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu !

- Ouais ! La prochaine fois, évitez de vous entretuer, d'accord ?

Et voilà! Le combat des titans est achevé! j'espère que ça vous a vraiment plu et, ci c'est le cas (et même si ça ne l'est pas), ce serait HYPER sympa de laisser une revieuw, rien ne satisfait plus que le travail bien fait accompagné de commentaire. Sur ce, à la prochaine!


End file.
